deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Fullbuster vs Kyurem
Gray Fullbuster vs Kyurem is a "What-if" Death Battle featuring Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail and Kyurem from the Pokemon series Description Gray Fullbuster vs Kyurem. Which of these two masters of ice is colder? Interlude Ice. Cold. A deadly element. And there are none who use it better than... ..Gray Fullbuster, the Ice-Make Devil Slayer... ...and Kyruem, the Boundary Pokemon. I'm Armagon1000 and it's my job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE! Gray Fullbuster Gray was born in a village to the north. There he lived happily with his parents but those happy times would not last long. A Demon from the Book of Zeref appeared and destroyed the village, killing everyone except Gray. The name of that Demon was Deliora. Afterwards, the Wizard Ur and her apprentice, Lyon, found Gray among the ruins. Ur took him in as her second apprentice and began teaching him Ice-Make Magic; Magic that gives physical forms to the user's imagination in the form of ice. During his training, Gray obtained his unusual habit of unconsciously stripping, as this was part of Ur's training methods. Eventually, Gray heard that Deliora had been sighted and, ignoring the warnings of Ur and Lyon, Gray went to defeat the Demon. However, Gray was no match for Deliora. It was then that Ur appeared and used Iced Shell, a forbidden Ice Magic spell, to seal away Deliora. However, this turned Ur's body into the ice sealing Deliora. Afterwards, Gray and a bitter Lyon parted ways and Gray found himself at the Fairy Tail Guild, where he eventually became one of it's best members, and also formed a friendly rivalry with Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet. Gray's signature Magic is Ice-Make, which allows him to think up of virtually anything and turn it into ice. There are two types of Ice-Make Magic: Static Ice-Make and Dynamic Ice-Make. Gray uses the former, meaning he can create inanimate objects out of ice. As an Ice-Make Wizard, Gray is also resistant to ice and snow based attacks, but this would later change, more on that later. While Gray can create almost anything out of Ice, we'll be sticking to the ones he's used, for fairness. Ice-Make: Lance creates several curved ice lances that are fired towards the opponent, making this a powerful long-ranged attack. Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer is essentially a bigger version of Ice-Make: Lance. Ice-Make: Block creates a big block of ice that can block incoming attacks. Ice-Make: Shield creates a shield in front of Gray. Ice-Make: Hammer creates a frozen hammer that floats above the opponent before crashing down on them with great force. Ice-Make: Ice Hammer is similar to Ice-Make: Hammer, but the hammer is spiked. Ice-Make: Ice Impact is another variant which is stronger than Ice-Make: Hammer. Ice-Make: Floor is just simply freezing the floor. Ice-Make: Arrows has Gray create a bow of ice, which he then fires several ice arrows. Ice Make-Super Freeze Arrow first requires the use of Ice-Make: Ice Geyser to give Gray a boost. Once at the top, Gray fires the arrow, which increases in speed with the gravity and air pressure, making this attack deadly. Ice-Make: Battle Axe is an axe made of ice, which Gray uses as a melee weapon. Ice-Make: Sword, as the name implies, is a sword made of ice. Despite it's element, it's actually very durable, as if it were steel. A stronger version is Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur, which is a massive great sword which leaves behind wakes of ice where it strikes, adding more damage. Ice-Make: Ice Bringer creates two ice swords, which Gray slashes with in an X motion. Ice-Make: Ice Geyser creates a tower of ice spikes to impale the opponent but it can also be used to give Gray a lift. Ice-Make: Ice Cannon is a bazooka made of ice, which fires ice cannonballs. Ice-Make: Prison creates a large cage to trap opponents. Ice-Make: Clone creates an identical clone of Gray and can somewhat act. You won't know it's a clone until after careful inspection, so this is useful as a decoy. Ice-Make: Stairs are stairs made of ice but surprisingly, it isn't slippery. Gray can use this to reach higher places. Ice-Make: Slide doesn't really need an explanation but it's useful as an escape from high places. Ice-Make Rampart creates an extremely massive and high wall to stop opponents in their tracks. Ice-Make: Grappling Hook allows Gray to reach areas he normally can't, similar to Link's hookshot. Ice-Make: Death Scythe creates a large scythe. Gray usually jumps in the air before swinging this. Ice-Make: Gungnir creates a gigantic lance which traps the opponent inside. Ice-Make: Knuckle creates several frozen fists that erupt from the ground to punch their target. Ice-Make: Saucer creates a large spinning disk, like a buzzsaw, that is launched at high speeds. Ice-Make: Fishnet is a net that traps and freezes the target. Ice-Make: Ice Wall is similar to Ice Geyser, but it traps instead of impaling. Ice-Make: Cocoon protects Gray from all sides but it is unknown exactly how durable it is. Ice-Make: Kite creates a kite under him, which allows him to fly. Ice-Make: Crescent Blades is an attack consisting of several crescent shaped projectiles. Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance creates a large number of several ice swords that attack the target (or targets) at high speeds. Ice-Make: Thieving Hand allows Gray to steal small objects without people noticing. Ice-Make: Platform can be used give himself momentum for his attacks, if he chooses to strike from above. Ice-Make: Cannon creates a cannon (or several) out of ice, which fire rubble as ammunition. Multiple cannons can fire simultaneously. Ice-Make: Vambrace creates a gauntlet around his arm to dramatically increase his throwing speed and strength. Ice-Make: Silver uses the power of his Devil Slayer Magic to freeze a humongous area in front of him. Speaking of which... Gray's other signature Magic is Ice Devil Slayer Magic. Whereas Dragon Slayer Magic is for slaying Dragons and God Slayer Magic is for slaying Gods, Devil Slayer Magic is for slaying Demons. As Gray is an Ice Devil Slayer, his original resistance to ice and snow based attacks becomes a complete immunity. In theory, the only ice attacks that CAN harm him would be attacks from a theoretical Ice God Slayer, although one has yet to appear. Just like how Natsu can eat fire to replenish Magic, strength, and health, Gray can eat ice to replenish his Magic, strength, and health. And Gray isn't just immune to ice and snow attacks. He's also immune to Curses, including the ultimate Curse, Memento Mori, a Curse that erases the complete existence of anyone hit by it. This Magic also let's Gray analyze a Demon's composition just by looking at them. With this Magic, Gray can freeze everything in a large radius around him with a mere flick of the wrist. And while it wasn't Gray who did this, Ice Devil Slayer Magic has been shown to permanently freeze a Fire Dragon, showing that this ice can't be melted with flames. Ice Devil's Rage has Gray fire a beam of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth. Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword is a long, frozen sword that delivers deep cuts and freezes the target. Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow has Gray fire a frozen arrow at high speed from an ice bow. Once the arrow makes contact, it impales the target by turning into several spikes. Ice-Devil's Zeroth Destrucution Fist creates a pair of gauntlets around Gray's arms, which he then repeatedly punches the target. This spell can bypass immunites to ice attacks. Gray is among Fairy Tail's best Wizards, and he is considered to be roughly as powerful as his rival, Natsu Dragneel. He was able to beat his other rival, Lyon Vastia, despite being severely injured by Lyon's attacks. During the war against the Phantom Lord Guild, Gray fought and defeated Juvia Lockser, one of Phantom Lord's Elemental 4 and an eventual member of Fairy Tail. Then, during the Oracion Seis arc, Gray, with the help of Lyon, defeated the incredibly fast Oracion Sies member, Racer, and during the Edolas arc, Gray was able to defeat Sugar Boy, whose sword made everything flexible and soft. When Grimoire Heart, the strongest Dark Guild at the time, invaded Fairy Tail's holy ground of Tenrou Island, Gray defeated Ultear Malkovich, the strongest member of Grimiore Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory. And that wasn't an easy feat. Ultear was using Time Ark Magic, which rendered all of Gray's attacks useless, until Gray fused his Ice-Make with his own blood, as Time Ark does not work on living matter (though it does work on trees). When Fairy Tail returned after 7 years of suspended animation, Gray defeated the Earthland's version of Sugar Boy who could trap people and absorb their Magic. Then, during the Grand Magic Games, he defeated one of Sabertooth's Rufus Lore, a master of Memory Make Magic. During the Taratros arc, Gray defeated his father, Silver Fullbuster, who could use Ice Devil Slayer. Gray would then receive his father's power and use it to defeat Mard Geer, the leader of the Tartaros Dark Guild. After that battle, Fairy Tail disbanded, and one year later, they reunited, but not before a battle with the Avatar cult Guild, and Gray was able to freeze Avatar's Goumon completely solid. Fairy Tail would then reunite but peace would not long, as the Alavarez Empire, led by Zeref Dragneel, began to invade the country of Fiore, in order to obtain the Fairy Heart. Gray fought and defeated Invel Yura, a member of Alvarez's Spriggan 12, 12 incredibly powerful Wizards who are stronger than the strongest Wizard Saint. And then, after learning that Natsu was E.N.D, he would go on to fight roughly evenly with an E.N.D Natsu, although Natsu's E.N.D form was barely awake at the time, and that lightly was a factor. Kyurem Intermission Death Battle Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ice Duel Category:Armagon1000 Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years